1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a chute for the temporary restraint of farm animals, and more particularly concerns a device for causing a pivotable wall of a chute to releasibly squeeze and thereby restrain an animal within the chute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal restraining chutes are used to maintain a farm or herd animal in a reasonably immobile condition during an inspection, treatment or tagging operation. The animals may be of large size and are generally in an excited state, thereby presenting considerable risk to those workers who operate the chute. One type of chute, generally known as a squeeze chute, is comprised of two vertical side walls, at least one of which can be horizontally swung inwardly to cause the animal to be squeezed between the two walls. Most such chutes are manually operated with a lever that is pulled downward to close the side wall, and releases upwardly to open the chute, namely release the pressure on the animal. Such closing of the sidewall requires considerable force, and can be achieved only by strong workers. There is usually a ratchet and latch that holds the side wall in its closed position. However, such levers frequently become accidentally unlatched, causing injury to attending personnel.
Mechanically operated chutes are known, particularly those which employ hydraulic piston means to open and close the pivoted wall. However, such devices are of complex, expensive construction requiring considerable maintenance, and cannot be operated in outlying regions having no source of electrical power. The hydraulic devices also produce considerable noise, which makes cattle nervous and harder to handle, and are slow-acting.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a chute closing device that is easy and safe to use.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object having few moving parts, requiring little maintenance, and amenable to low cost manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is fast acting, and can be powered by storage batteries or electrical current produced by an automotive vehicle.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.